Star Wars the Unofficial Revamp - Episode 1 - Fear
by Qui31Plac3s
Summary: Naboo is in crisis. The Trade Federation's unlawful blockade of their planet is leaving hundreds starved and thousands without the ability to go off planet. Turning to the Jedi for assistance, Queen Naberrié must conquer adversity and fear in order to free her planet. The Sith have returned and nothing will ever be the same again.


SAYING that Padmé disliked the Trade Federation could be seen as almost the opposite to hyperbole. Sitting in the vast chambers of the Queen's Palace of Naboo, Padmé seethed inwardly as the ignorant representative for the Federation made up further lies as to why they were blockading the planet. The truth, in Padmé's eyes, was terrifyingly simple. Something above the usually neutral Federation wanted to gain control of the economical and social affairs of Naboo by monopolizing the trade routes in and out of the abundant planet.

Naboo was an anomaly amongst the planets of the Republic. Its location, being far from the metropolitan capital Coruscant would typically mean it was a poorly terraformed and settled planet. Instead, Naboo was a shining jewel of green, lush fields and deep, navy oceans. It was a lifeline to many of the outermost planets and a key part of the Republic's delicate balance of power in the Galaxy, due to its stalwart support of all of the Republic's ideologies.

Evidently, the Trade Federation wished to upset this balance, tipping the power into their favour and likely, slowly beginning to encroach their influence over the Nabooians, until their own leaders were finally in control of the Naboo. Padmé knew that if the Senate didn't step in, the Naboo was destined to be sucked dry of any and all resources it had. Even as she oversaw the proceedings with the typical Nabooian Queen look of boredom, inside she was terrified. Not for the first time, the fourteen year old thanked the stars for the starch white make-up and stiff black wig that was part of the official Naboo Queen attire.

The talks had taken hours. Nothing had managed to change and progress, and by this point, it seemed that neither the Naboo Court nor the Trade Federation were able to come to an agreement. Padmé was relieved that the Federation had yet to resort to violence. Her people were still, at this moment, safe. The Court Advisors were very divided on the issue. Some were saying that Padmé should relent to the Federation while some others were calling for war. This discord was the best kind of situation for Padmé in this moment, as it gave her more time to await help and maybe even an opportunity to get off planet to appeal to the Senate.

The Senate was her only hope. Even if they were far more terribly discordant than the Nabooian Court! This was certainly expected, considering the sheer diversity of opinions and races in the Republic. Naboo, being a predominantly human culture was also at a disadvantage due to the anti-human ideologies of most of the alien races. The Jedi were on the way, or at least should be, Padmé prayed to whatever gods watched over her.

The Queen and her handmaids left the council chambers and headed to Padmé's own personal rooms. The warm tones of the red and orange draperies soothed the Queen's frayed nerves somewhat as her loyal companions bustled around the room, preparing Padmé's afternoon tea and also helping her out of the Queen's attire. Outside, a gentle breeze was blowing the orange draperies that bordered the huge window dominating the east side of the room. An unusual calm settled over the girls as they sipped their tea. The sounds of the city filled the room as the handmaidens quietly spoke amongst themselves.

"My Queen, what course of action are we to undertake?" Dormé asked, holding the large bag of cosmetics, ready to remake the Queen's face.

"I believe it is time for me to become one of you." Padmé decided. "The Trade Federation are preparing to attack, I can feel it."

Dormé nodded and waved Sabé forward. Sabé was Padmé's birth cousin and therefore was almost identical in appearance to the Queen. She was often the first choice for when Padmé hid among the handmaidens. Padmé watched quietly as Sabé's face was made up much like her own that morning.

"We shall not compromise." Padmé decided. "The Jedi are on their way, why else would the Federation end today's negotiations so early. For all we know, they have already landed on the planet!"

Padmé stood up and walked over to the window, looking down at her planet.

"I just hope that this will not cost us our lives and the lives of the planet." She mused, her eyes beginning to well up with tears. "I don't want anyone to be hurt."

When she turned back to the others, her eyes were dry and hardened somewhat. The girls assisted her into the bright orange and yellow robes of the handmaidens, arranging her long brown tresses into a serviceable braid.

"Are you ready for this Sabé?" She asked the newly painted girl. "You know exactly what to say and when to say it."

Sabé nodded, adopting the dull tone of the Queen. "As Queen, I am always ready."


End file.
